1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in low fat content egg products and processes for producing same, and more particularly, to a low fat content egg product and process therefore which rely upon a substantial dilution of the yolk content of the egg with albumen to thereby reduce the fat content proportionally to the amount of added albumen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
In relatively recent years, the medical community has become aware of the fact that various fats and products which result in blood fats in a human body are precursors of, or otherwise can lead to arterial blockage. This arterial blockage is one of the prime cause of myocardial infarctions and strokes. As a result, the public in general, and particularly, high risk persons in the public, have been advised to substantially reduce and control cholesterol and other fat intake.
Due to the fact that eggs and most egg products contain a high percentage of cholesterol, there is a resultant concern over the consumption of eggs and egg products. While a substantial percentage of the cholesterol found in eggs is high density cholesterol and which is not harmful, but actually beneficial, and a smaller percentage of low density cholesterol, the public in general, even including the medical community, has associated eggs with a high risk food product. Accordingly, many people who were accustomed to eggs as a staple article for breakfast and ingredients in other food products have substantially reduced, if not completely eliminated, the consumption of eggs or foods containing eggs. As a result, there is a need for an egg product which has a low fat content including low cholesterol fat content. Moreover, there is a need to obtain a low fat content egg product and a process for producing same and which egg product can be produced at a relatively low cost.